New Loves? Or Old loves?
by ZoeWinters
Summary: Okay, so I decided to revamp this story. I've changed, so my writing style has changed also. But there will be more, and it will be EPIC! I'll leave this here for now. So, you can see what I had before and to see how much better it has become! Bum bum bum
1. Chapter 1

**New Loves? Or Old loves?**

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. (Damn.)

**Full Summary:** Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings for each other start to slip away since Kikyo has returned. Kagome and Inuyasha fight like always but this time it struck Kagome's last nerve. Will she leave the Inu-gang for good?

**Chapter 1**

_ "Kagome…" A familiar voice said. "I never knew you liked me?" Kagome surprised by his interest "That was only to hide my true feelings. I love you Kagome." His hand reached out for her. He grabbed her by the waist and moved in for the kiss. The kiss made her tremble, it was amazing. When they pulled apart Kagome said to him, "I love you too…" Then the dream faded out.  
_

Startled by having this dream, she instantly rose from her sleep. She noticed she was sweating. Why was she having this dream so much? It was really starting to piss her off. Knowing that if she were to try to go back to sleep she would only fail at the attempt. So she rose from her cot and walked outside. It was a full moon, fire flies seemed to be dancing around this huge oak tree. '_It's so romantic… I wonder where Inuyasha is.' _She remembered not seeing him in his cot when she was going outside.

_ 'He hasn't seemed to notice I was there than for any other reason than to hunt for jewel shards, now that Kikyo has returned. That bitch… what right does she have to come back from the dead and try to steal my soul and Inuyasha. Wait… What am I mad about? Inuyasha obviously still loves her and the only reason I am still around is to hunt for the shards' _Being lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that Inuyasha watching her from up in the tree.

_ 'She has been doing this a lot lately. What kind of dreams has she been having to have this early of a wake every morning… she really does look radiant in this lighting.' _He stopped himself.

He had realized he had feelings for Kagome some time ago but when Kikyo returned he seemed to forget about those feelings. '_Why does Kikyo torture me like this? I know deep inside that she is evil, and shouldn't be trying to kill Kagome but I never really stopped loving her.' _Then almost right after he heard a scream then, "SIT BOY!" He came crashing down to the very hard earth.

"Damn, Kagome! Why do you always do that!"

"You shouldn't be spying on me, you pervert! And why weren't you making out with Kikyo or something?" she said with a tint of bitterness.

He narrowed his eyes to mere slits. "Damn you Kagome! Why do you have to always fucking do that!" "What do I do, Inuyasha?" she shot back angrily.

"You are just a stupid wench that just doesn't get it," Inuyasha said taking his gaze away from Kagome.

"Oh I get it. I get that you are desperately in love with a fucking lump of clay! You have no true feelings for me what-so-ever, and you think the only reason why I am here is to help you find the jewel shards then be out of you life forever! I get it _very_ well, Inuyasha."

"Don't you dare call Kikyo a lump of clay!"

"Fuck it, Inuyasha. You really don't hear me, you only hear Kikyo. Anything about her you jump at. We haven't had a real conversation since she came back. I see no reason why I should be here."

"Kagome… I … you shouldn't…" For once Inuyasha seemed to be at a loss for words.

Kagome had noticed this and was surprised by it. Then she noticed how close they actually were. She could almost feel is firm chest against hers. They looked into each others eyes. '_Yes. He is going to kiss me_.' But than almost instantly Inuyasha ran into the forest. Kagome felt a tear find its way down her cheek. She wiped it away trying to hold back anymore that were fighting their way out of her eyes. She knew where he was going and that made her cry. He was going to find Kikyo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran into the forest shocked by what they almost did. _I know I have feelings for so why did I run? But I do love Kikyo. Where is she anyways, she usually comes by now. _Then almost on cue he saw the miko that had stolen his heart. To him she was so beautiful. Her scent was different though, it had the smell of clay in it but he paid no attention to that. She approached him with such a graceful manner.

"You have sought me out, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, I just wanted to see you." He walked closer to her and without even knowing he kissed her. A smirk came across her face as they were kissing. _'So the bitch Kagome doesn't not have a full grip on him. So all I have to do is get her out of the picture, get my soul and Inuyasha will be mine once again.' _

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Kikyo. He really didn't know why he was kissing her. Maybe he was just doing this as an after thought of Kagome. But he really was enjoying it. He loved Kikyo, but did he also love his reincarnation? '_Why do I call her that? She is her own person. Damn why do I argue with myself'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The tears had won she had fallen to her knees and her tears were finding their way to the ground. She could not stand it any longer, she had to leave. But she didn't want to deal with the goodbyes. She would cry too much. So found herself a piece of paper and a quill. She the wrote –

Sango, Miroku and Shippo,

You have been my dearest friends. You are family to me. Sango you are like the big sister I never had, and I appreciate you dealing with me. Miroku, even though you tried to grope me many times I still say you are a really good friend. And Shippo, you are like a son to me. I love you dearly and I wish to see you grow but I must get away. I do not believe I will return but maybe some day I will. I left my jewel shards in Inuyasha's bed. Take care all of you

With Love,

Kagome Higurashi

P.S. Don't stop searching for the jewel shards just because of me. I will be fine.

She tried to wipe away all the tears that had fallen on the piece of paper, but it seemed impossible. She laid it on her bed. She stood there for a moment. _'I wonder how they will react. I don't want to hurt them, but I don't want Inuyasha hurting me any longer. They won't have any problems with finding the jewel shards.' _Wiping even more tears from her face, she grabbed her pack. '_Can I ever stop crying?'_ She then headed for the door. She saw the sun was rising. _'I better leave soon'_

Kagome was not a great miko but she could sense when something powerful was approaching. This one she knew though, it was a familiarity to her. It was Inuyasha. She did not want to face him. She was furious with him. '_He could not just run off in the middle of a conversation to be with her…' _

She tightened her jaw but then knew she had to leave, now, before he came to see her leaving. He wouldn't allow her to leave. _'He just wants me here so his beloved Kikyo can steal the rest of my soul and so he can finish the Shikon Jewel. But she wouldn't let him keep me here' _She then noticed how close Inuyasha actually was so she began to run.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyo,' Inuyasha said after he pulled away.

"Inuyasha, I love you."

Then when he looked at Kikyo's face all he saw was Kagome. Then he let go of the grip he had on her and then turned. _'Why is it that when I am with Kikyo all I can think about is Kagome, then when I am with Kagome all I can think about is Kikyo. Damn! That woman drives me crazy' _

Kikyo watched as Inuyasha pulled away and started pacing. _'He is thinking about her… I better change that.' _She walked up to him and pressed her lips against hers. The kiss lasted for all of 4 seconds. Inuyasha had pulled away.

"Inuyasha, don't you wish to be with me."

"I do! … But…"

He wasn't even looking at her anymore. Kikyo's anger was rising. '_That bitch. She must be dealt with…' _

"Inuyasha if the only way that you will be with me is if she's gone I will take care of that."

"No! I want to be with you but don't harm Kagome!"

"So are you choosing her over me? Inuyasha I thought we loved each other. Inuyasha who do you really want to be with?"

This question had been in his mind many times before. But now he was on the spot. He had to have an answer. But how could he answer that question. He started pacing again. He couldn't choose, even though he knew he had too.

Kikyo then again walked up to Inuyasha and she kissed him again. This time she made way for her tongue to enter his mouth. He allowed it. So there they stood. Kissing. She then pulled away and whisper in his ear, "I will take care of her then."

She turned away then started running, her bow in her hand. It took a few seconds to get what Kikyo had said. He then screamed, "No!"

He then began to run back to the dojo to protect Kagome. Hoping it was not too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome did not stop running. She didn't want to face any of them. She then felt sweat running down her face and sliding off her face only to disappear into the air. But maybe they were tears also. She didn't care anymore. She just kept running. She finally got out of the woods only to see big open space of nothing for miles.

_ 'Where the hell am I? Fuck it, I don't care. As long as I am away from everyone, even my family'. _They would only make it worse, Asking questions like- "So when is Inuyasha going to pick you up this time?" and, "Are you and Inuyasha going out?". She hated answering these but they would hurt too much now.

_'How far have I gone?'_ She had never seen this place before. But then she saw a flash of light and she felt a pain in her back then everything blacked out.


	2. YAY! Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, so don't sue me please…. I am sorry! I didn't mean to j-walk… wait… hee hee hee shifty eyes I did nothing! You have nothing on me! runs away Heh, too much candy…

A/N: Ok well I was just going to drop this story because no one was reading it but thanks to my reviews on other Fanfics I have gotten more people to read it. YAY! I will try to update as quickly as I can. And sorry if this one took awhile… I just didn't think anyone was going to read it.

**Chapter 2**

The next day…

"Inuyasha what did you do!" Sango screamed.

"I didn't…"

"Do you even see that there are tears all over this!" Sango interrupted.

"Yeah but…"

"Inuyasha did you go to see Kikyo again?" Miroku interrupted this time.

"Yeah… but I…"

"Inuyasha! How the hell could you! She isn't even alive!" Sango shrieked.

"Don't you dare insult Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed now having a tint of red in his eyes.

Sango, now getting scared, backed away from Inuyasha.

"Well I am going to go look for Kagome," Sango then stated.

Then Kilala transformed and Sango, Miroku and Shippo jumped on top of her. Then they flew off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Where am I?'_ Kagome thought. She examined her surroundings. Everything was so elegant. The drapes were made of a deep crimson silk. There were fine paintings all across the walls with demons and demonesses on them. There were 2 oak doors. And then she noticed that she was in a very large bed with superior furs.

'_Where the hell am I? All I remember is being in that field then there was that pain in my back…' _That was when she noticed the very sharp pain coming from her back. _'Ow… what the fuck… MY SHIRT IS OFF! Where did this bandage come from!'_ She thought this while examining herself then immediately covering herself with the covers. _'At least my bra is still on.'_

Then a woman in a simple kimono came in. She had blue flowing hair and two violet streaks on her face. Her eyes were ice blue and the room became colder when she came in. She walked very gracefully like nothing could bring her down.

"I thought you would be up by now. Thank goodness Lady Rin saw you in time, or else you would be dead right now. Oh and you must be think I am crazy, my name is Tuyet. (Hee hee hee the name mean 'snow', yeah I thought it fit.) I am an ice demoness."

Kagome was a little scared by how much this woman was talking to her. But she was mainly scared on where she was. _It can't be true… Why would Sesshomaru save me… Well he did save Rin. Maybe he is softening up? Or maybe it was just Rin who told him to save me, maybe she had to beg? Or maybe he wants to use me to get to the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha… Well fucking fat chance on that. I never want to see Inuyasha again. _Kagome started to get a headache from all of these thoughts.

While Kagome was in deep thought Tuyet watched Kagome. At first she had a look of confusion on her face then anger. Tuyet wondered what was on her mind then said, "Lady Kagome it looks like your wound is healing. And at such a face pace for a nigen (sp?)"

"Oh it is, isn't it?" That when Kagome noticed that the pain was almost gone. _How had it healed that quickly? And what happened to me!_

"Um… Tuyet."

"Yes Lady Kagome?"

"Do you know what happened to me?" Kagome said hoarsely.

"Sorry Lady Kagome, but I have no idea. Even though when I was putting the bandages on it did look like an arrow wound," Tuyet said calmly.

_An… arrow… but... then that means… _Then tears started to slid off of Kagome's face. She knew exactly what that meant. But she didn't want to accept it. _No it can't be true! It's can't! _Then from over exhaustion Kagome passed out.

"Lady Kagome!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed in hope that some way Kagome would hear it.

"Shippo that's not going to help!" Inuyasha screamed at Shippo from the ground.

"Well it's better than what you're doing. You're the one that made Kagome go away anyways!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't answer to this. _I was trying to save her. How did Kikyo get to her first? I remember following her scent and then she began to run… why did she run? Did she think I was going to hurt her? But Kikyo did not me… I hope Kagome is ok… And who took her? First I saw Kagome, then the arrow… then she just disappeared. _Thoughts like that continued on like that for an hour before Inuyasha saw one of Kikyo's soul stealers.

Sango looked down to only see Inuyasha turning. _Why is he turning, did he get Kagome's scent? _Then that's when she saw it one of Kikyo's soul stealers.

_Damn it Inuyasha. Kagome is more important right now! Actually all of the time! _

"Sango aren't we going to follow Inuyasha," Miroku asked quizzically.

"No."

"But maybe he has…"

"No! Miroku we are not going to follow him because he is just going to that bitch Kikyo. He is going to see the person that probably did something to Kagome! He is going to a pile of clay he calls the woman he loves!" Miroku did not say anything after that. They just went straight on but all of them were furious with Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo! I saw what you did… How could you do that?" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo.

"But Inuyasha you are the one that made me do that. By choosing me. So her death is your fault. Even though my soul hasn't totally returned yet."

_It's my fault?... It is my fault. _This is when tears started to swell up in his eyes. Kikyo noticed this tried to cup is his cheek in her hand. Inuyasha only pulled away. Kikyo shocked by this pulled him close to her. Inuyasha only pushed her away again. Kikyo now getting mad tried to kiss Inuyasha, this time he pushed her away but also he pushed her so hard she fell.

"Inuyasha! You chose to be with me! Why are you doing this?" Kikyo said while crying.

"Because you killed Kagome… I cannot be with a woman that would do that. So I do not choose you Kikyo." After saying that Inuyasha ran off. He didn't know where he was going. He just didn't want to be anywhere near Kikyo. He just had to get away. That is when he realized something. "…_Even though my soul hasn't totally returned yet."_ _That means … Kagome is still alive!_

A/N: Yay! I am done... Man Inuyasha is slow. I know i am kinda making him seem like a dumbass... but I do know... he just gets on my nerves on the show how he was never able to choose between Kagome and Kikyo, so I am making him like a total prick in this. Because that's the way I see him. Well anyways, I am sorry it was shorter than the first chapter but I had to make myself write. Lol. So yeah... sorry! Don't kill me. knife passes by author really close Um... I will make the next one longer. I swear! Just don't kill me! I feel like living! Um... I am going to shut up now! ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . Or Not! Muahahahahahaha! another knife passes by author again but closer this time Ok dude your aim sucks! "Hey! That's not nice!" I am not the one throwing knifes now are I? "Yeah but..." No go away. the guy walks off Ok i am going to just up now._  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** How many freaking times do I have to tell you people! I DON'T OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS! But I do own Tuyet. HA HA! In your faces!

_**A/N:**_ (does happy dance) YAY! My writers block is gone… maybe it is due to the fact that I just watched the 3rd Inuyasha movie twice… hee hee hee. Well I am sorry it took me so long. Please forgive me. (runs away before any other knives come) Oh and just to warn you I am going to mix this up a little with the pairings… I am not sure who Kagome is going to be with so you will be just as surprised to find out as I am. And it may not be the typical Miroku /Sango pairing either…. Dun dun dun…. But you may have to wait in later chapter to find out who they will all end up with.

**Chapter 3**

Tuyet pulled out another kimono. This was black with a red dragon on it. It had no sleeves but a higher neck. And it came down only above her knees to show off her legs. The edges were trimmed with gold.

"Ooooo! Yes! I love it!" Kagome squealed.

"I think it would suit you nicely. It will show off those curves. Well I should leave you to change. I will be waiting outside of the door to show you where the dining area is." Tuyet replied.

"Won't you be eating with us?" Kagome questioned.

"No I will not. I am a servant, I may only join if I am invited by some one that is attending," she responded.

"Then I will invite you! Here, there are a lot of kimonos in here you choose one!"

"But – but"

"No buts! You have helped me so much and I have just arrived. So it would be my honor if you joined me for dinner with Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Thank you Lady Kagome. You are too kind."

With that said Tuyet bowed and then walked up to the dresser where Kagome was standing.

"This one would suit you Tuyet," Kagome said excitedly.

Kagome held up a long, ankle length kimono that was the purest of blues. Some would even call it _ice_ blue. It was decorated with an assortment of flowers. It had short sleeves and a high neck.

"Yes I think it would do fine." She then grabbed it and amazed at it in her hands.

"Well I think we should get ready now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Has Inuyasha come back by now Sango?" Miroku asked.

"No he hasn't and it is getting dark. I think he would be back by now because I saw Kikyo's soul collectors going the opposite way Inuyasha went." Sango worriedly said.

"Well I could care less if he comes back or not! He is the one that sent my okaasan away!"

"I didn't do that! Some one took her and I think it was my good for nothing brother!" After that being said Inuyasha walked into the campsite.

"Inuyasha! Where have you been?" Miroku questioned Inuyasha.

"I have been looking for Kagome! And by the looks of it I have done better than you guys have!"

"I wouldn't be talking _half-breed_. I don't see Kagome with you either," Sango said venomously.

"Wench! At least I know where she is!"

"How are you so sure _Inuyasha_!"

"Because I was smart enough to go back to the last place she was seen and there I got my brother's scent!"

"Oh so you did see her before she was taken! How your story changes!"

"That doesn't matter wench. We should just figure out how we are going to get into Sesshomaru's castle so we can get our shard detector back!"

"Oh you little – " Before Sango could finish Inuyasha had walked away.

Sango started mumbling many things under her breath that weren't audible. Miroku just watched her. Then his gaze went down to her bottom. Then his hand came up and groped her.

"HENTAI!"

**SLAP!**

"But Lady Sango it is not my fault. It is this cursed hand of mine!"

"Cursed hand my ass!"

Then she walked away saying even more things under her breath. Miroku just sat there and watched her walk away with a smirk on his face. While he had his hand rubbing the red hand mark on his cheek. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ok hopefully Sesshomaru will let me leave… all I have to do is be nice and polite… oh c'mon Kagome! You know you can do it! Even though you are talking about the lord of iciness. The person who is feared by all demons and humans alike. The demon who despises humans. Yeah… this is going to be fun.'_

"Lady Kagome are you ready?" Tuyet said through the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kago-," Kagome was cut off when she saw Tuyet.

She looked radiant. The dress looked as if it was made for her. It fit her perfectly. She had put up her hair in a bun so you could see her face flawlessly. Her smooth pale skin, her blue eyes that a man could fall in love with, and her small but not too small lips.

"Is there something the matter Kagome?"

"No, but how formal is this dinner anyways?"

"To be eating with Lord Sesshomaru is an honor. Why do you ask?"

"Because you look as if you are going to some royal ball. You look beautiful Tuyet." "

Thank you Lady Kagome you look beautiful as well."

And she was right. Kagome did look beautiful. The dress showed off her curves and also wasn't too revealing. She had her hair down but since she had been traveling in the Sengoku-jidai for over two years now her hair was now just above her butt. And Kagome's facial features had greatly matured making her look more like Kikyo but still different.

Kagome walked over to a mirror and looked at her reflection. _I have changed since I first got here… I was only fifteen… fifteen… has it really only been two years. TWO YEARS! I have given myself to Inuyasha for two years and he still hasn't gotten a clue. I even look more like Kikyo now… just for him… I am through with him… I am glad I brought those scissors. _By know tears wear swelling up in Kagome's eyes and Tuyet had noticed.

"Lady Kagome is everything ok?" Kagome did not answer she went over to her yellow book bag and opened it. The first thing she saw was the ramen. _Inuyasha will never have his precious ramen again .I bet he cared more about the ramen then he did me. _She continued to search through her bag. But now she was kind of mad the Kaede had taught her the spell so she could have an infinite amount of room in her book bag without making it heavier.

_Damn it where are they… ah! Here they are._ Tears were now rolling down her face but she didn't care. She pulled out the scissors and took her hair into her hand. _I am not going to be like Kikyo for you anymore Inuyasha…_ She then opened the scissors and brought them closer to her hair then...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mutt face! Where is my woman!" Koga said running into their campsite.

"She is not your woman!" Inuyasha said while about to unsheathe the Tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha calm down! Last I checked she wasn't yours either. I mean you were the one that drove her away!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

All Inuyasha did was growl at this comment and gaze at the fire.

"You mean to tell me mutt face over there lost 'my' Kagome! I should have never let her stay with you!"

"I didn't lose her I know exactly where sh-," Inuyasha stopped in the middle of what he was saying and ran off into the forest.

"Don't you run away from me dog breath!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

He was about to run after him when Miroku grabbed his arm.

"What the hell are you doing monk!"

"Don't go after him, for he is going after his lover. Kikyo."

**A/N:** YAY! I am finished! Now I just have to write the next chapter. Lol. Well it is longer! YAY! I am so glad my writers block is gone. Well I shall start writing the next chapter now. And I have grown to greatly respect the fanfiction writers. It is really hard to keep going with these stories. I just wanted to put this here for all of those writers and how wonderful they really are. Good job all the writers that are reading this.


End file.
